Pirates of the Caribbean
by Dan man
Summary: Title says it all. Pirates of the Caribbean with Harry Potter characters. Read to see who is who.


-1_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Pirates of the Caribbean_

_I want to leave you guessing who's who. Have fun._

"Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me. We escort, we plifer, and filch and sack, drink up…" Ginny's singing was interrupted by a gnarled hand placed on her shoulder. She gasped as she turned to look at a man with a face so scared it almost looked made of wood and grizzly hair.

"Be quiet, girl," he growled. "Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us, now, do you?"

Ginny was still recovering from the sudden shock to answer.

"That will do, Mr. Moody," came a very cold voice. They both looked to see a man in a naval uniform with swallow skin, a hooked nose, and greasy hair standing next to an older man wearing a wig and well groomed clothes and a boy with red hair.

"She was singing about pirates," Moody explained while pointing at Ginny. "Bad luck to be singing about pirates with us in this unnatural fog. Mark my words."

"Consider them marked," the greasy-haired man said cooly. "On your way."

"Aye, Lieutenant," Moody nodded as he walked off, taking out his hip flask. "Also bad luck to bring a woman aboard. Even a little one." He took a swig from his hip flask as he finished.

The Lieutenant looked from Moody to Ginny who shrugged. "I think it would be exciting to meet a pirate."

The Lieutenant smirked. "Think again, Miss Weasley. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. If I had it my way, any man sailing under a pirate flag or wearing a pirate brand gets what he deserves. A short drop and a sudden stop."

Ginny nor the boy, Ron, understood what he meant. They both looked at Moody, who took the end of his tie and did an impression of a hanged man. Ron's eyes widen while Ginny gasped in horror.

"Lieutenant Snape," the other man addressed him, "I appreciate your fervor, but I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my children."

Snape nodded his understanding. "My apologies, Governor Weasley."

As Snape walked off Governor Weasley looked at his two children.

"Actually I find it all fascinating," Ginny said brightly.

"Wicked," Ron breathed.

"That is what concerns me," Governor Weasley muttered as he shook his head and walked away from the two.

Ron and Ginny stood by the bow together. "From what I hear of pirates," said Ron, "doesn't sound like you want to meet one."

"I just always thought it'd be more thrilling to be one. Not much fun home, is it?"

Ron shrugged. "Can't argue that. But still…pirates? I just…what's that?"

Ginny looked over and saw a parasol floating over the water. Her attention was then drawn on a piece of wreckage also floating over the water. She looked closer and saw…

"A BOY!" she shouted. "THERE'S A BOY IN THE WATER!"

Everyone rushed to the side and saw the boy.

"MAN OVERBOARD!" Snape shouted.. "MAN THE ROPES! FETCH A ROPE! HAUL HIM ABOARD!"

Following Snape's orders, men rushed and pulled the boy on deck.

"Ginny," Governor Weasley called to his daughter. "I want you to watch over him. He'll be in your care."

Ginny nodded as he left her alone with the unconscious boy.

Ron was starring at something else, his face full of shock and terror. "Bloody hell!"

Everyone came to look at what he was seeing, a ship burning in a blaze of smoke.

"Good Lord," Governor Weasley gasped. "What happened here?"

"Most likely the powder magazine," Snape suggested. "Merchant vessels run heavily armed."

"Lot of good it did them," Moody growled. "Everyone's thinking it. I'm saying it. Pirates."

Governor Weasley shook him off. "There's no proof of that. It was probably an accident."

As everyone was discussing it, Ginny was wiping the boy's forehead with a wet towel. She noticed something odd: a scar shaped like a bolt of lightning.

The boy suddenly woke up gasping for air. Ginny placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay. My name's Ginny Weasley."

"H-H-Harry Potter."

Ginny smiled. "I'm watching over you, Harry."

Harry took deep breaths then fainted. Ginny noticed a chain around his neck. She removed it and there was a golden medallion hanging from it. She gasped when she saw a skull imprinted on it.

"You're a pirate?"

She then heard footsteps coming towards her. Remembering what Snape said, she quickly hid the medallion as Snape approached them.

"Has he said anything?" he asked her.

"His name's Harry Potter. That's all I found out."

Snape nodded then looked at two sailors. "Take him below."

After watching them follow his orders, Ginny looked beyond the bow and saw an enormous black ship with black sails sailing through the fog. She quickly shut her eyes in terror as a pirate flag was shown.

Ten years later, Ginny woke up from that dream.


End file.
